Gun locks have frequently included just a single lock which secures the gun to a rack which upon being unlocked renders the gun ready for use. In heated situations there is nothing to inhibit or delay use of the gun causing the user to reconsider use of the gun.
The above discussed gun locks also do not permit the gun to be transported while still being maintained in a locked configuration.